Running With The Wolves
by TeddyBearXX
Summary: It's been almost two years since Bella left, and Jacob's still heartbroken. Everything changes,though, when La push gets their neweast guests. Can Jacob fall for his imprint, when he still in love with Bella...Only time will tell. JACOBxOC.
1. First Glance

* * *

**So this is the first ever time I'm attempting a Jacob imprinting story. I'm trying to make this as original as I can. I have written other stories on other accounts, but I felt the need to write one about Jacob.**

**Read it and Review please! I need some feedback!**

**I want to know if I should continue it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Twilight series no matter how many times I wish on a shooting star.**

* * *

I stared out the window, watching silently as the plane started getting closer and closer to the ground. I so desperately wanted to barge into where the pilot was seated, grab the controllers, and turn this freaking plane around.

I didn't want to leave behind everything. My house, my friends, my memories, my life. I wanted to go back to L.A, and California, where it was always sunny, but now I was stuck going to Washington. La Push, where it was almost as rainy as Forks. Life sucks.

But we had no choice, my brother and I, we had to leave.

The only living relative we had lived there, and well, even though Brody was eighteen, he couldn't take care of me on his own. So that brings us here, on this plane, going to live with our Aunt, who we haven't seen since Brody was four and I was two.

She seemed like a nice person though. Her husband had died, only two years ago, and she had two kids to control already, and yet she was taking us in. I couldn't help but think what would have happened if she couldn't. I shuddered at those thoughts.

I guess you may be wondering where our parents were. They died recently, not even a week ago. Some fatal car crash, they were on their way home from there evening out. I remembered hearing the news from my sobbing brother at one in the morning.

My brother was all I had left now. He meant the world too me. He held me the entire night as I soaked his shirt with my salty tears. He never once let go. I loved him with everything in me. He was really the only one I talked to these days.

Brody had always been there for me. I remember in second grade when a guy made fun of my red hair, Brody was there, sticking up for me. Then in sixth grade, when a girl called me brace face and mental mouth, there he was, right by my side.

He was with me at my worst moment back when I was a freshmen.

I was walking back from studying at my friend, Amber's house, when I got pulled into a dark alley. I knew Los Angeles was dangerous at night, but I thought nothing would ever hurt me, I was wrong.

My virginity was taken away that night by force. I had pushed back that memory a long time ago. I cried endlessly as soon as I had gotten home. I remember my family's faces when I came in, my clothes ripped, blood everywhere.

My Dad was angry, and so was my brother. My Mom was heartbroken, probably more than me. She held me as I collapsed into her, crying my eyes out. My brother was furious, he wanted to kill the guy. Heck, I wanted to kill the guy.

Later that year, the police finally found the guy. Lets just say, I wasn't the only who had gotten raped. Can you believe the stupid guy? He tried to rape a woman officer. I hope they treat him badly. I really do.

After that incident, my brother became even more protective over me, never letting me leave his sight unless I was with someone else. I tried to convince him that the memory had faded, and I had well moved on, but he didn't ease up.

I held back tears as I thought of all my memories. I would never see my Mom again, or my Dad. I needed them, Brody needed them, but they would never be there. I don't blame any for what's happened. It was a stormy night, the roads were wet and slippery. I just wished they had survived.

I looked back out the window and saw the plane was firmly on the ground. We were here now, in Seattle, Washington, where our Aunt, Sue Clearwater, and her two kids, Leah and Seth, would be picking us up.

I wanted to rewind time and go back. I wanted to beg my parents to stay home on that night. I wanted to tell them I loved them, and get a final good-bye. I needed closer, and the funeral wouldn't help. I needed to talk to them, at least one last time, and it hurt to know I couldn't.

"Gracie, we're here." Brody said, standing up grabbing our carry-ons.

I sighed, but removed my body from the seat, and walked with my brother off the plane. Part of me wanted to run, to just run away from everything, but I just wrapped an arm around my torso, willing myself not to run away from my problems.

I could feel Brody staring at me. Watching me with careful eyes. He had been keeping an eye on me more than ever. I didn't mind though. I needed him rig ht now. I needed him with me. I was suddenly so grateful for him. I don't know what I would've done with out him.

"You okay, Gracie Gray?" He said, using his pet name for me.

"Yeah." I said with a shaky voice. He hugged me around my shoulders with one arm, pulling me to him, kissing my forehead.

"Everything's going to be fine, Grace." I hoped he was right.

He removed his arm, but took a hold of my hand, squeezing it, but never letting go. He was my support right now. I would fall apart without him. I gave his hand a tiny squeeze back as we began looking for Sue.

"Brody! Gracie!" I heard a soft but loud voice call from behind.

We turned around to see an older lady, looking to be in her fifties, and two kids trailing after her, making their way towards us. They stopped as soon as the got to us.

"My, my, you two have surely grown." She said in a distant voice, looking us over. I gave her a small smile as she embraced me in a hug.

"It'll be okay. Trust me." She whispered in my ear, and it took everything in me not to cry. I nodded, not trusting my voice. She quickly let go, and turned to my brother.

"Well little Brody, you've grown a lot." She said, taking in my brother's 6'2 frame. He had gotten all his height from my Dad, who had stopped at 6'6. I inherited my height from my Mom, only 5'2.

She gave him a hug, and then turned to her children.

"Gracie, Brody, I'm sure you remember Seth and Leah." She said. I didn't remember them, but I did know I use to hang out with Leah a lot, even though she was my brother's age, and Seth was mine. We had stopped our visits when I started preschool.

I nodded towards them both, giving them a tiny smile. They smiled back at us, pity and sympathy shining in their eyes. That was the last thing I wanted from anyone right now, its all I've been getting this past week.

"Well, I'm sure you two are tired, lets go to the car." Sue said, a gentle tone to her voice. I barely remembered her, but I liked her a lot. She was a strong woman. She would be dealing with four teenagers without her husband. I made a mental note not to give her any trouble and help her pay by getting a job.

She led us to her car. It was a small SUV, with five seats in the back, and the two front seats. My brother and I took the farthest ones in the back as Leah and Seth climbed into the ones in the front.

Sue got into the driver's seat and we soon took of. I looked over Leah's head and saw that it was 5:14, at night. I laid my head back against the seat. I was tired, everything was wearing me out.

My brother pulled my tiny body into his lap, and I fell asleep as he stroked my hair.

* * *

_I couldn't stop running. I didn't even remember why I was running, but something was urging me forward. I kept going, pushing my legs as fast as they could. _

_I stopped suddenly, a bright light in my path. _

_I looked behind me, it was dark. _

_Where was I? _

_What was I doing here?_

_"Go honey! Keep going!" I heard my Mother's soft voice call out._

_"Mom?" I asked confused, circling, looking for her._

_"Go honey, run now! Don't look back!" I heard my Father's voice this time._

_"Dad? Mom? Where are you? Where am I?" I called out into the darkness._

_"Gracie! Come too me!" I whipped around, looking into the light. Brody stood there, arms opened. "Gracie now!" He shouted out. His gaze was then taken off of me. He stood there horrified. "Gracie!" He urged me forward._

_I turned around and saw a dark figure coming towards me, its eyes glaring at me, a cold crimson color. "Gracie come to me." I heard my brother saw from behind me, but I couldn't take my eyes away from this creature. I felt a pull towards it. I could hear my brother's pleas from behind._

_"Gracie!"_

_"Gracie!"_

_"Gracie!"_

* * *

"Gracie!" I woke up to my brother's whisper.

"Huh?"

"We're at Sue's house, Gracie."

"Oh." I said, sitting up. I looked at the clock at the front of the car. 6:56.

We all got out of the car, and they helped us get our luggage out. I looked at my bags. It seemed unreal that I had packed my life up in three bags. I shook the thoughts out of my head. I needed peace.

Sue showed us to our rooms, and put our bags in there and left. I mentally thanked her for leaving me alone. I needed to be alone now after that dream.

I ignored my bags for a moment, and just sat on the bed. I knew nothing was ever going to be the same. Not even the weather, but maybe this is exactly what I needed. A chance to start over, to erase the past and make new memories. I placed my head in my hands, how could I ever forget my past.

"Kids! Dinner is almost ready! Billy and Jacob are going to be here!" Sue called from downstairs. I sighed but got up. I needed to make myself presentable.

I got my brush from my bag, and sorted through my bags for something to wear. I don't think the sweat pants I wore on the plane for comfort would be a great first impression. I pulled out a pair of tight-fitting jeans, and a gray t-shirt that said, "UCLA" on the front.

I threw them on, and went into the bathroom that was across the hall.

I studied my face in the mirror.

My long, copper-red hair fell to my waist, spiraling in curls at the end, and swept across my face in long bangs. My blue-green eyes were surrounded by long eyelashes, and my skin was pale. It shocked people that I never got a tan, it was part of my Irish side.

You see, my Mom is Irish. 100 Irish. She had the same shade of hair, but she had cut her's short, almost to her chin. She had the same ocean eyes, and pale skin, except she had freckles everywhere. I was happy I didn't inherit that too.

My dad, on the other hand, was part Quileute, that would explain why Sue was our Aunt. He had that beautiful reddish-brown skin, and dark eyes that matched the color of his hair. My brother was an exact replica, except, just like me, he inherited Mom's pale skin.

I ran the brush through my hair, combing out all the knots. I splashed some water on my face, and then shut the light off and exited. My brother emerged from his room and we walked out together.

As we came closer to the dinning room I could hear talking going on. I assumed that Billy and Jacob were here already. I really wasn't in the mood for meeting people, but this was Sue's house and we were only guests.

We walked through the door and my brother put a comforting arm around me. He seemed warmer than usual.

"Oh there you two are!" Sue said happily, "Billy, Jacob, these are my nieces, Gracie and Brody Princeton."

I smiled a bit.

Billy was an old man. He was the infamous Quileute features, and was seated in a wheel chair. His eyes were ancient, but were filled with wisdom. Jacob was next to him, and was the same dark color as his dad. He looked tall, maybe 6'2, but something about him looked sad and dejected.

"Have a seat kids." Sue said smiling.

I sat down next to Jacob and Seth, while Brody let go of me, and sat next to Leah.

"So, how was the flight?" Billy said making light conversation.

"Nice, but nauseating." My brother said. I just nodded my head.

"Plane sick?" He questioned. Brody nodded, then stared down at his food, eating in big clumps.

"You too, Gracie?" Billy asked. I muttered a small "no", and picked at my food.

"So how was living in L.A? Exciting? It had to be more exciting then here." Billy asked another question. It was slightly awkward at the table.

I cringed a bit, but only my brother saw, and Jacob, who happened to be staring holes into the side of my face.

"It was okay, if you like big cities, and crowded places." Brody said, keeping his eyes on me. I just continued to pick at my food.

"I've never really left this place, so I would hardly know." Billy said, "I heard it could get quite dangerous though. I hope you two have never ran into that."

I shoot out my seat. Then blush and let out a small cough.

My brother jumped up from across the table, watching me carefully.

"Uhm, I have to use the restroom. Can I be excused?" I asked in a small voice.

"So she speaks." I heard Leah mutter off in the corner. I felt Jacob avert his gaze to her, and a light growl. What the hell?

"Sure honey." Sue said carefully.

I began to move, and so did Brody.

"I'm fine, Brody." He didn't seem convinced but sat back down.

I left the room quickly.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I sighed as I drove up the street. Billy said we would be spending dinner at Sue's house, and she had some guests over. Apparently their parents had just died, and Sue was their only living relative.

I didn't want to go, but Billy forced me. Telling me it was good if I got out of the house for awhile. I just wanted to go home and sleep, Sam had been making me do double shifts this week.

But here I was, making my way to Sue's house. Not only would I have to deal with Leah, who insisted on spending time with me quite often now, but I would have to meet two strangers.

I found her house, and parked the car in the front. I got out of the car, and moved onto the other side to help Billy. When we were all set up, I rolled him up to the front door, helping him over the steps.

I knocked lightly, and Seth answered the door.

He greeted us quickly, and moved out of the way so we could get in. I gave him a smiled and pushed Billy inside. As soon as we were inside, Sue rushed over to us.

"Oh you're here! Go sit at the table, make yourself comfortable. I'll call the kids down for dinner." She said, walking over to the stairs.

I pushed Billy into the dinner room, and sat down next to him.

"Kids, dinner is ready!" Sue's voice floated into the room, and seconds later she appeared.

Seth took a seat two down from mine, leaving a space in between us.

Leah came in first, taking a seat next to her Mom and across the table from me. She smiled at me. "Hey Jacob." I muttered a greeting and continued to look down.

Leah had been pestering me more and more each day. She would sometimes come over and just blabber on and on about a subject, not even noticing I wasn't listening. Most of the time I just thought of Bella.

Bella was still a painful subject for me. It had been a year and a half since she ran off with those bloodsuckers, and she was probably one of them already. Charlie was heartbroken. He hadn't heard from her in forever, and he was dying. I saw it, Billy saw it, everyone saw it.

I had been invited to their wedding from that leech, but I just couldn't go. I was resisting the urge to run into the chapel, and scream I object when the priest asked for it. I had tried my hardest to get her to come with me, I didn't care if she wasn't my imprint. I wanted Bella. I only loved her, I couldn't love anyone else.

"Oh there you two are!" Sue said happily, "Billy, Jacob, these are my nieces, Gracie and Brody Kelley."

My head shot up.

Suddenly the room was filled with a scent that was irresistible. I knew it was coming from the girl. My eyes met hers for a brief second, and I felt a pull, a force, connecting me to her.

I wanted to hold her, to protect her from the world. She looked so small, so frail, and I wanted her to be warm and safe in my arms. I felt like nothing was there, nothing else but her. She was the only thing in the world.

I shook my head. No that didn't just happen! I did not just imprint! No! I can't love this girl. No way, I wanted Bella, not her! I looked towards my Dad who was giving me a knowing smile. I looked away angrily.

I didn't want her! I was going to force the feelings away. There was only one person in the world that I could ever love and that was Bella, not this Gracie girl. I didn't want her. No! I wanted Bella. I was going to fight these feelings.

I was barely aware that Billy was talking to anyone. I felt her sit next to me. I smelt her. God, that smell. It was like fresh roses. I never wanted to smell anything else. No! What? I didn't like it! No, I was going to fight!

I couldn't help but gaze at her. She was so beautiful. She had long, crimson hair that fell in loose curls, and made its way down her waist. She was staring down, but I could see the blue-green color of her eyes.

She was as white as snow, and she looked like she was made out of porcelain. Her nose was slim, and it curved up slightly at the end, not to much like a pig's nose, but it was a small, cute little button nose.

She had long eyelashes, that flipped up, and a few freckles here and there, put only two or three on her face. From what I saw earlier, her eyes were large and wide, making her look like a frightened child. That's what she was. A small, frightened, fragile, girl. I wanted to protect her, make her feel safe.

Bella.

I shook my head angrily. No! I couldn't fall for this girl! I love Bella, not her. No! I would never love her. Not in this life. I didn't want her. I wanted Bella, only Bella. Besides, I promised Bella, I would never love anyone half as much as her. I wouldn't love anyone at all.

Suddenly the girl, Gracie, stood up. Her cheeks tinted pink, and she let out a small cough.

"Uhm, I have to use the restroom. Can I be excused?" She said in a small voice. I felt more drawn to her. I wanted her to say my name. I looked up and noticed her brother standing as well.

"So she speaks." Leah spoke from across me, snidely. I glared at her, and growled. She looked up at my shocked.

"Sure honey." Sue said carefully.

Gracie began to edged forward, and so did her brother.

"I'm fine, Brody." She said again, and I immediately looked at her. I felt another pull towards her. Her brother sat down, but he continued to look at her.

She walked out of the room.

I sighed quietly in relief, but I still felt the pull to get up and follow her. This was going to be harder than I though.

"Sorry about that. She went through some…rough times." Brody said carefully. I wanted to rip apart the person who had done something to her.

The table was quiet, and she soon returned, her eyes a bit red.

Dinner continued on, light conversation here and there.

I was glad when it was over and quickly left the house.

As soon as I got home, I helped Billy in, and went to my room. I closed the door, and fell on my bed.

I would never love this girl. No, only Bella. I would continue to force these feelings away. I couldn't love anyone, I couldn't. Not when I was still in love with Bella.

I didn't love this girl.

I sighed, this was going to be hard, because, well, part of me knew.

I was already falling for Gracie.

* * *

**A/N: Well the first chapter is done. It was really fun writing! I hope you liked it. Another one should be up soon. Give me some feedback!**

**Review please!**

**You'll by my hero! And get cookies! **

**Yay!**


	2. Life Sucks

**A/N: Okay so it's like a miracle, right. I acutally got out another chapter in one day. **

**Yeah, I'm good haha.**

**Anyways, so i have pictures on my profile of what I imagine the people in the story would look like, but you can imagine them any way you want. Hell, you can even imagine yourself as one. But yeah, go check them out if you want. I also have clothing and cars.**

**Read & Review.**

**Thanks!!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the Twilight Series...sigh**

* * *

**Gracie's P.O.V**

The last three days of Summer flew by quickly. I don't even remember half the stuff that went on. I've become almost zombie-like these days. I rarely speak, and hardly eat. My brother's been worried as hell, I wish I could snap out of it.

I knew I was being selfish. I was giving Sue a hard time, she didn't deserve it. I was worrying my brother more than I should, but I couldn't help it. I felt guilty, the last thing I had done to my mom was slam the door in her face.

I barely even remember what the argument was about.

But I decided to snap myself back in place. School was starting today and I didn't want to give anyone more trouble than already. So I took the night to straighten myself up.

I flipped over in the small bed and looked out the window. It was two a.m and the moon was almost completely down. The sky was tinted a light orange color next to the black. I let my eyelids droop. I should get some sleep.

* * *

When I woke up again, it was already seven. My brother's car had been shipped over already so he would be driving me to school at eight. I had a huge headache, but I ignored it as I got out of bed.

I shuffled over to my closet, which now had my clothes in it, and picked out clothes to wear for the day. This brought me back many memories of my best friend, Amanda, and I going shopping for new school wear every year on the day before school.

The tradition was broken this year.

I got some clothes out, and proceeded to change.

I threw on some straight legged, light denim, jeans, and stuffed the bottoms into my chestnut Uggs. I put on a cream color t-shirt, and threw on a soft, pull-over, dark brown hoodie, trimmed with a buttoned half placket and buttoned front pockets

To make sure I remained warm, since it did rain here A LOT, I put on the big jacket my Mom had bought me last winter when we went skiing.

It had a wool blend twill body, with a faux fur lined hood. It had a quilted interior lining, and a brass zipper with snap-up storm placket. It had side pockets, and it was a light brown color. It was one of my favorites. (**A/N: Her outfit is on my profile, along with a picture of how I imagined her & some other characters.)**

I exited the room, and walked into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair. I pulled back half of my hair and secured it on the back side of my head with a butterfly clip covered in rhinestones.

I shut the light of and walked out.

I smelt pancakes cooking in the kitchen. A tear escaped, my Dad was the best at cooking those. I remember every Christmas morning I would be greeted with them. This Christmas, I wouldn't.

I brushed the tear away, and walking to dinning room, sitting in the car far in the corner. I didn't feel like talking to anyone today. Most things kept reminding me of life in L.A, and everyone I left behind.

Sue set a dish in front of me, and I thanked her before picking at it. It tasted good, but my Dad cooked the best.

Down the hall I heard Seth and Leah fighting over the bathroom. I smiled a bit. I was happy I decided to take a shower last night, or that would be me.

Brody walked into the dining room and smiled at me. He took the seat next to me, and began chomping down on his pancakes. He had been eating a lot this past days. More than usual.

"Ready for your first day as a Junior?" He questioned with a light tone.

"Ready for your first day as a Senior?" I replied, nudging him in the side.

He sent me a smile, and ruffled my hair.

"Hey! I spent five minutes on that!" I laughed, amused. His face was bright, and I couldn't shake the feeling that it was like that because of me. I guess he realized that I would be okay.

"Oh, only five minutes?" I shook my head and went back to eating. Leah and Seth joined us eventually. They both looked grumping, glaring at each other.

Once we were all done, Seth and Leah left in Sue's old car, and Brody and me left in his truck.

His truck was a used 2008 Ford Super Duty. It had a squared-off nose, and a domed hood that adds 2 inches in height. The seats were a soft, camel color, and made of a smooth material. It had advanced metal speakers, and a new radio.(**A/N: Picture on profile.)**

It was hard to believe that Dad had bought this in the used section of the car dealership.

I sighed and fell back into the seat. This year I was suppose to be getting a car with Dad for my birthday, which was coming up in October. My brother glanced over worriedly at me, and stroked my arm.

"It'll be okay, Gracie. Everything will be okay." Oh how I desperately wanted to believe him.

We arrived at the Quileute High school quickly, and rushed to the office. I could already here whisper's. Everyone probably knew about the accident already, this was a small town, gossip spreads like wildfire.

"Oh my, you two must be Gracie and Brody Princeton." The lady said from behind the front desk. She had a worn, but kind face. I nodded and my brother muttered a "yes".

"Well, here are you schedules." She said, handing over two slips of paper. We turned to leave, only to hear her call us back.

"Oh! And don't forget to get that signed by all your teachers and return to me by the end of the day." She said loudly, leaning over the desk. We both gave nods to indicate we heard before leaving.

Just as we walked outside the bell rang.

"Good luck Gracie, I'll see you later." Brody said, giving me a one-armed hug before shooting off to his first class. I fixed the strap on my navy blue bag, and walked off to my first calls. History with Mr. Perron.

I took a quick breather, before I pulled the door open, and strode in.

I found the teacher's desk and sat the paper down on it.

"Uhm, I'm new here. Can you sign this?" I ask quietly.

"Of course…" He said looking down at the paper, "Mrs. Princeton. Please wait here until class starts."

I stood off in the corner, and he handed my the slip back once he had finished signing it. The bell rang, indicating class should be starting. Everyone took their seats, and sat quietly.

"Well a new school year." Mr. Perron started off, "We also have a new student joining our class. Miss. Princeton, would you tell us a little about yourself?"

I cringed. I didn't want to be up here. I wanted to be back in sunny California, were we would still be sleeping. School didn't start till nine there, it was only 8:15.

"Uhm, yeah, well my name's Gracie. I have a brother, he's a senior, and his names Brody. I live with my aunt, and, uhm, I use to live in California." I said, I doubt they could even hear me.

"California, you said, well that's a big difference from here. Yes, well, you may go take a seat, next to Josh. Josh, please raise your hand." A boy in the corner rose his hand slowly, and I moved next to him fast. I hated everyone staring at me.

Class continued slowly. I watched the clock tick minutes leisurely.

Mr. Perron basically went over what we would need for that class and what we would be learning over the year. I didn't hate history, but I felt like it was a waste of time. Hardly anyone even remembered what we had heard from the teacher as soon as we stepped out of the classroom.

I let my head fall on the table. This was taking forever.

I'm not sure if I fell asleep or not, but I was woken out of my daydream by the kid next to me. He was poking my arm.

I lifted my head and was met with curious brown eyes.

"Hey, I'm Josh, and your Gracie. You and your brother have been the talk of the town for these past days.

This Josh kid wasn't bad looking. He had dark brown hair, and the famous reddish-brown skin. His eyes we a light brown, and almond shape, and his nose was perfectly straight. He had thin lips, and his hair flipped up at the end.

"Hi." I muttered, not really knowing what to say. He smiled at me with perfectly white teeth.

"You should hang out with me today. Can I see your schedule?" He asked excitedly. At least I sort of made a friend. I nodded and then reached into my pocket and pulled out my crumpled schedule. I handed it to him, and watched as he compared them.

"Well, I'm in two of your classes. Your third period one, and Gym." He said, handing it back over. I smiled at him, and then the bell rand.

"See you in third period, Gracie!" He said, jumping up and leaving with another guy. I grabbed my bag off the floor, and walked out. We had a five minute passing time to get to our next class. Not wanting to be late, I went straight there.

Thankfully, the teacher just let me sit down, and announced to the class I was new. The same thing was talked about in this class too. She told us what we were to bring each class, and what we would be learning, and soon I was on my way to third period.

The teacher let us sit wherever we wanted, and I was surrounded by a few of Josh's friends. They all seemed nice, from what I could tell.

There was Elena. She was pretty, with long dark brown hair, and black eyes. She was tanned skin, and she was tall, probably 5'11.

Then there was Ryan. He was an average Quileute kid. Dark brown everything. He had braces still though, a some acne.

Next we have, Dakota. She was pretty just like Elena, but not so tall. She was kind of pudgy, but not to much. Her eyes were a light hazel instead of the Quileute dark brown, and her skin was a bit lighter.

The last person that filled the group in this class was Cody. He was the best looking boy in the whole group. He was tan, but not the normal Quileute tan. He was more bronze. He had short dirty blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes.

That class went by quick too, and the bell rung. It was lunch time, and after that we had our next three classes, with a fifteen minute break between fifth and sixth period.

I got up from my seat, and I was surrounded by requests.

"Oh Gracie! You have to sit with us at lunch! Please, oh Please!" Elena cried, jumping up and down. She was a little hyper if you couldn't tell. I smiled.

"Okay, Elena, I'll sit with you guys."

"Yay! Come on! There's more people you have to meet!" She said, grabbing Dakota and my hands. She yanked us away from the classroom, and the boys trailed after us.

Throughout lunch I was filled in on everything. I meet about twenty people all in forty minutes who gave me the latest scoop on every clique. I liked this group who had taken me in. They all seamed friendly enough, especially Cody.

He had taken about every chance he could to flirt with me. Not that I minded, I actually flirted back. It was in my nature. My mom was an open person too.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I sat through classes all in the morning, bored as hell. I was happy it was finally my senior year though. I hated school.

"Jakie-poo!" I heard Embry call from behind me. As soon as he was next to me I whacked him behind the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" He cried in mock anger. I threw him a glare.

"For calling me that."

"Calling you what Jakie-poo? Your name?"

I hit him again.

"Okay, Okay, I'll stop. Jeez, Jake can't you take a joke." He said, rubbing his head. I just glared at him and looked back down. It was lunchtime and we were in the cafeteria.

"Would you stop acting like a big baby, Embry." Quil's voice came. He was walking up behind Embry.

"He started it!" Embry screeched. Quil sighed and sat down at the table with his tray.

"Embry would you grow up! And Jacob, you will stop sulking now!" He yelled.

I glared at him.

"Look Jake, it's been two years since Bella ran off with…"His voice went down to a whisper, "that bloodsucker. You have to snap out of it. Everyone's annoyed now. You need to move on!"

"Oh everyone's annoyed with me?" I screamed, not too loudly though, enough people were already looking.

"Well I'm sorry that I can't control my feelings. You know, I didn't ask for this. I can't help it, and now I went and freaking imprinted. I hate this! I don't want that girl. I want Bella!" I yelled in frustrations, not caring that I let it slip that I imprinted.

"Well Jacob, wake up! News Flash! Bella's dead by now! You need to snap ou-" He stopped suddenly, "Did you just say you imprinted?"

"Yes, God damnit, and Bella's not dead! Just you watch, she's going to come back to me!" I said in a loud whisper. I then proceeded to get up and throw away my untouched food, before leaving.

I walked past a big group coming in, and noticed Gracie with a large group of about twenty people. I stopped by the door and watched her. Well she seemed to fit in well enough. I felt jealousy surge through me. I wanted to be over there talking to her, getting to know her.

No! I don't. I don't want to see her, I don't want to talk to her.

I felt my hands shaking and I went outside fast.

I sat on the grass and let out a deep breath.

Oh why could Bella just choose me. I could have given her a life, a complete life. She would be with me now, and then we would get married after college, and have some kids of our own. We would grow old together, and die together.

But no. She chose that thing. He probably had killed her already. Turned her into a monster. She was not going to be able to have kids, and would walk this world for the rest on eternity.

Life sucks.

I watched as groups of kids walked out of the cafeteria, filling the school with loud chatter. I sighed as Quil and Embry came by, and sat next to me.

"I'm sorry guys. I don't know what came over me. I promise to try and get myself out of this slump." I said, looking down in shame. Embry patted me on the back.

"No problem Jake. We will help you." He said, and I knew instantly that I had to pull through. I owed it to them, to the pack. They had dealt with me for two years now, it's time I paid them back.

I heard loud voices walk past, and looked up.

I saw her then. Half her hair was pulled back, and she looked beautiful. She was so small, probably only made it to the middle of my chest, and was so skinny. She was talking to a boy I knew as Cody, and was smiling, but it didn't make it to her eyes.

He threw his arm around her, and they continued walking in the back of their group. I was filled with rage. How dare he touch her. She was mine.

Whoa, did I just think that.

No, no, no, no. She most defiantly wasn't mine, and if she wanted Cody, well, she could have him.

I looked down at my hands and realized I was squeezing the hell out of the grass around me. I looked back towards her and watched as the moved away, Cody never once removing his arm.

Quil nudged Embry, who then looked at me, and both of them followed my line of view.

"Is that her? Your imprint I mean?" Quil said softly. I looked up meeting his eyes, and nodded silently, before looking back down at my hands.

He exchanged looks with Embry.

"You should go for her Jake." He said, quietly, as if testing me. I didn't say anything but remain looking down at my hands. I mean, I didn't want her…right?

* * *

**A/N: Wow, two chapters in one day. Haha, I'm soooo impressed with myself. Yeah well, thanks for reading!**

**Review please!**

**You'll get two cookies for your review this time!**


End file.
